


Oh baby I want you to die for, for you to die for my love

by smell_the_roses



Series: Useless Lesbians [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Grinding against inanimate objects, Improvised Sex Toys, Louis catches Harry humping a pillow and that's basically it, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lacey bras and such, lesbian things, oh!, pillow humping, there are pretty panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smell_the_roses/pseuds/smell_the_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t want to fucking hump Louis Tomlinson’s teddy bear. Harry wants to hump the fuck out of Louis Tomlinson, but she can work with this. She really can, but she’s not going to do it alone.</p><p>Her voice ends up coming out a tinge bit too desperate when she shouts after Louis’s back. “Stay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh baby I want you to die for, for you to die for my love

**Author's Note:**

> Part-two of my literal lesbian trash.
> 
> More Marina and the Diamonds for this title (Radioactive)

2.

Louis Tomlinson is probably one of the messiest people Harry Styles has ever met in her life so far. She might just be thinking that because she’s found one of Louis’s shoes in her rucksack, but the statement stands.

“Didn’t know you wore vans, Haz,” Zayn says with a tilt to her head. Her glossy black hair tumbles over her shoulders with the action and Harry narrows her eyes at it. She’s got her own hair up in a ponytail today because she was running late and Louis Tomlinson has ruined her life.

She’s just so fit, is the thing. One second she’s running around in a bra and trackies, grumbling on about how she can never find a clean shirt. The next she’s fallen asleep in Harry’s bed, all cuddly looking in her large jumper and short fringe. Louis’s been doing that more often than not lately since the entirety of her wardrobe has taken root on her mattress.

Harry frowns at the shoe and places it back in her bag. “It’s Louis’s,” she explains with a put-on sigh. Weirdly enough, she doesn’t mind carrying around a misplaced, smelly (because Louis never wears socks? Why??) shoe.

“Ah.” Zayn says it as though she’s solved on of the world’s mysteries.

That just won’t do. “What do you mean by that?” Harry demands feeling her cheeks flush.

Zayn is awful, because she rolls her eyes and completely ignores Harry in favour of waving over a sweaty Liam Payne.

“Hiya Zayn, Harry!” Liam giggles and slots down right up against her girlfriend’s thighs.

Harry sighs and starts gathering her things. She doesn’t like being around Zayn and Liam post-footie practice. She actually doesn’t like being apart of intense foreplay if she’s not included in any action, strange enough.

Liam shoots her an apologetic look that she waves off when she leaves them. Nah, they’re adorable. Just a bit...much. She’s been in a piss poor mood lately and really can’t handle their giggly faces. In fact, she has decided that she will not go to her last lecture. Instead she makes plans to curl up and get some much needed sleep.

Only when she gets into her room and finds it empty she’s reminded that Louis has two more lectures today. Which means Harry has time to herself.

Buzzing, she strips her jeans off and jumps right on her bed. She hasn’t touched herself in more than a week because she hasn’t been left alone in so long. God, Harry’s turned on just by the thought of solitude which is ridiculous. But, it is what it is.

She’s humming and debating which of her favourite porn videos to turn on when her eyes catch a red, lacey and nearly completely transparent bra. Oh. She definitely doesn’t own that. It looks a lot like something showcased in Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. Something her younger self would be confused over as to why she’d rather see other girls wearing it rather than herself.

Almost without thought she’s got her hand in her underwear and rubbing at her clit.

Harry’s always had a weakness for girls in lingerie but...Louis. Panting, she pictures Louis in that bra. She already knows what Louis looks like down to her knickers, an unfortunate luxury roommates tend to get, so it doesn’t take much imagination to envision Louis prancing around in the thin bra.

Louis’s breasts...god, her nipples. The lace would frame them perfectly and Louis probably knows this. Knows what it does to Harry. Fuck, she would wear it just to tease her. Would wait, sprawled out on Harry’s bed for Harry to come home to find.

Stuck in her fantasy, Harry imagines putting her mouth to Louis’s breasts. Feeling the rough, scratchy fabric underneath her lips as she gets Louis’s nipples hard with her tongue. She’d circle the tip and tease Louis nearly as much as Louis teases her every morning, running around with barely anything on.

Presently, Harry shucks her underwear and grabs her pillow. She needs friction and she can’t bring herself to go searching for her vibrator, too turned on by her thoughts. She sits up quickly and climbs onto the pillow, folding the fabric so that its scrunched right up against her clit, and she moves.

The pillow is soft and firm. Almost like if she were moving against a leg. Damn, Louis’s thick, lovely thighs. Harry wonders if it’d feel this good to hump against them. That thought puts a ringing in her head and makes her impossibly wetter.

She’s spiraling and moving quickly back and forth against the pillow. She can hear faint creaking in the mattress from her movement.

So close. Harry’s lost in the chase with her focus on the feeling between her thighs when the bedroom door bursts open.

Harry freezes and watches Louis walk into their room and shut the door behind herself. Only after she’s thrown her satchel into a far corner does she turn and drop her mouth at what Harry can only imagine is quite the scene.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry--”

“I didn’t know you’d be here--”

Louis bursts into laughter after they trip over each other and shakes her head. “Harry, I totally understand, I’ll just come back later, ya? Think Niall’s still in the library.”

Harry nods a little and watches as Louis grabs her satchel a second time. Her bits feel like they’re on fire. She was so close from rocking on her pillow and her fantasy. She bets that Louis can smell it.

Two feet from the door, Louis throws her a curious look. One that travels from her sweaty brow to her naked legs. “I haven’t humped anything since secondary, I reckon,” she comments with a small smile.

“Erm. Yeah...me too,” Harry stammers to reply, confused as to why Louis hasn’t left yet.

Louis hums. “I did it a bit differently. Pillows weren’t...solid enough? Anyway, I had this teddy bear--” she cuts herself off and smiles wicked. “I’ve got the teddy bear here, actually. Would you like to use it?”

What? Positively flustered Harry can’t do much more than watch Louis drop her bag and flit to her closet. Louis digs through it and shouts triumphantly when she pulls a big, fluffy brown teddy bear from under the confines of her and Harry’s things.

“Her name is Lila,” Louis explains before shuffling to the side of Harry’s bed. She staring openly at Harry’s naked thighs.

Harry is still confused. “You want me to...hump Lila?”

Her question brings Louis’s attention to her face and Harry sees Louis in a new light. Her eyes are blown much like they were in her fantasy just a few minutes prior. But she doesn’t answer Harry’s question. Instead, she tugs the pillow out from underneath her legs (the unexpected friction making Harry hiss) and places the bear on its back in front of Harry’s thighs.

Fuck. Fuck, Harry doesn’t even let herself question whatever is happening, just looks right into Louis’s eyes and climbs the bear.

Louis grins and adjusts the bear so that the nose is nudged right up against Harry’s clit.

“That should do it, Styles. I’ll be back in...half hour? I’ll give you an hour,” Louis says suddenly and turns away.

No.

Harry doesn’t want to fucking hump Louis Tomlinson’s teddy bear. Harry wants to hump the fuck out of Louis Tomlinson, but she can work with this. She really can, but she’s not going to do it alone.

Her voice ends up coming out a tinge bit too desperate when she shouts after Louis’s back. “Stay.”

Like a switch has been flicked, Louis is dropping her things and rushing ontop of Harry’s bed. “Thank God,” she groans and pulls Harry’s face in by her cheeks.

The kisses start as pecks until Louis places a hand on Harry’s lower back and pushes until their lined up, flush up against one another. Only then does Harry dig her tongue in and playfully touch the roof of Louis’s mouth. She breathes out a harsh breath through her nose at the action, one that tickles Harry’s cheeks.

Suddenly Louis is giggling and pulling away. “I can’t believe I grabbed my teddy bear for you to hump. You’ve got me so...Jesus Fucking Christ, Styles.”

Harry finally lets herself relax a bit and smiles widely at Louis and her flushed cheeks. “I was just as surprised. Thought you just leave and tease me over it later.”

Rolling her eyes, Louis pinches Harry’s bum (making her squeal unattractively). “I’m still going to tease you for this later. Not my fault you’re so bloody hot. Humping a fucking pillow.”

Louis kisses her harshly again and drags her tongue slowly along Harry’s. Reminds Harry of the unbearable throbbing she feels in her neglected clit. She rolls down against Louis’s bear as an afterthought and freezes. Her blood gone cold.

It’s one thing for Louis to put it there as a joke, another to actually use it.

Hoping Louis didn’t notice, she pulls back from their snog only to grab Louis’s bottom lip gently with her teeth. A trick she knows gives her extra points.

“Again,” Louis demands in a gasp and lunges forward to place a peck on Harry’s temple.

Harry turns her head to grab at Louis’s lips, but the angle is off so she huffs. “Come back and I will.”

Two soft hands grab at her hips before she’s being guided down against the bear. It startles a low moan out of Harry. “Lou…”

“Just like this. Keep going,” Louis commands, pushing insistently at Harry until she’s jumping up and down on the nose of the bear, gasping and clutching at Louis’s shoulders.

It feels amazing. The threaded nose of the bear is much firmer than that of the pillow and Harry’s certain she’s dripping all over the body of the bear. Each push against her clit is sending her closer and closer to an edge.

“Lou, I’m going to come,” she whines.

The announcement seems to surprise Louis going by her widened eyes. “Are you really?” she asks breathlessly.

“Mmhmm,” Harry confirms before twisting her hips in a wide circle and rocking in an insistent, fast motion.

She can count how many more bounces she needs before she’s finished but then Louis’s grabbing her arse and kneading it between her hands and she’s done. She clenches her thighs and moans loudly as the the sensation hits her.

When she comes back to herself, Harry notices Louis struggling to take her trousers off. She decides to be unhelpful.

“Harry,” Louis absolutely moans filthily when Harry drags her tongue up the column of her neck. She grabs Louis’s fingers and moves them off her zipper with one hand and places a firm hand right on Louis’s crotch.

Harry rocks her hand forward.

“Shiit,” Louis hisses, her eyes rolling up.

God. Harry moves forward and presses a couple of pecks underneath Louis’s left ear before placing her hot mouth right next to her lobe to whisper, “Lou, your poor bear is covered in my mess. Felt so good, I want to do it again.”

Louis gasps and clutches onto Harry’s shoulders, still covered in her blouse. “Greedy,” she practically growls and pulls Harry back into a biting snog.

“Ride me,” Harry begs once she pulls herself away.

She looks wild. Louis’s carefully constructed eyeliner is fucked up and streaming artfully all across the tips of her eyelids probably due to the fact she seems close to tears. Despite that, she’s nodding hastily and striping her jeans off (without contest from Harry).

“How do you want me, love?” Louis asks once she’s down to just her knickers.

And.

Harry can’t even think. Apparently the red, lacy bra has a matching pair of panties. It’s possible she’ll die of a heart attack by the end of the hour. The deep, rose colour just looks fucking perfect against Louis’s thick, tanned thighs. Almost as if she is Victoria’s secret.

Louis’s voice pulls her back. “You okay there, princess?”

“Please ride my face,” she says in a daze.

It isn’t good enough for Louis. She makes a tutting sound and snaps her fingers in Harry’s face until they’re exchanging full eye-contact.

Harry repeats herself. “Ride my face. Wanna feel your thighs.”

A shaky exhale of a breath and Louis pushing on Harry’s shoulders until she’s laying down across the mattress. “You sure?”

God, Harry really is tired of this. “Come on, Lou,” she whines and she gets an annoyed, soft flick on her cheek for it.

“You got all weird on me. Sorry for making sure you were still okay with all of this,” Louis grumbles to herself before moving to take off her knickers.

That is not okay. “Keep them on,” Harry commands.

Louis smirks. “Ah, are they why you got all silent, babe?”

“Hop on my face before I punch your boob.”

She hesitates a bit, but crawls across Harry’s chest so her knees are on either side of Harry’s head, hand gripping the side of her own panties and playing with the tops of the fabric. Harry is very satisfied with this position and leans up to place a sweet kiss right on the damped fabric. She noses a bit at it and sighs happily when she feels Louis relax a bit.

Harry pulls the fabric covering her pussy to the side and lips shallowly at the dark, puckery skin. “Ride me, Lou,” she demands simply and pecks a few kisses right on Louis’s clitoris that has her both giggling and squealing.

Louis reaches and pulls at Harry’s ponytail until she’s laying her head back on the mattress. “Useless,” Louis complains with a put-on sigh and carefully lowers herself on Harry’s puckered lips.

Harry kisses up into the soft skin and Louis quivers around her. She has to places her hands on Louis’s thighs to get her moving more and even then she’s making small, hilted movements. So, Harry introduces her tongue and flicks it hard against Louis to substitute the lack of progression.

Louis shrieks and Harry decides it was probably a good decision.

“Hazza, oh my god,” she gasps and increases the movement of her hips.

It feels amazing. Thighs cradle Harry’s head tightly and to the point where she can hear buzzing in her ears. Her mouth and nose are firmly in Louis’s folds and, really, this is where they are supposed to be. The best part is the rough fabric of Louis’s panties are rubbing the right side of her face and she just knows it’s going to leave a mark. Something of a souvenir and, god, Harry uses her hand not clutching Louis’s thigh firmly to rub at herself.

Louis has to pause to pant above her and Harry uses the break to fuck her tongue up into her.

She screams.

Harry’s breaking point is when Louis grabs the sides of her head and fucks herself up and down right on her tongue. She tries not to sputter at the immediately and rough difference of movement, failing of course. Louis doesn’t notice, panting and moaning.

She close by the way her whole body starts shaking. Harry swirls her tongue and hums, the vibrations of which send Louis over the edge. She shrieks a final time and crushes her thighs around Harry’s face until her body stops shaking.

Harry’s two finger deep in herself when Louis rolls off and orgasms a muffled scream when Louis adds her finger.

“Bleeding fuck,” she croaks and giggles to herself.

Louis grunts her agreement and falls forward to lay right next to Harry, placing a firm kiss on her temple.

“You’re washing Lila,” Louis informs her between deep breaths.

Harry pouts. “Only if you promise me you’ll show me exactly how you used her to get off.”

Louis punches her boob.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo we need more pillow humping in this fandom, jfc. Anyway, prepare for watersports in the next installment. Unless that isn't your thing than maybe try for the strap on in the fourth part.


End file.
